


I Present to You

by Starjargon



Series: Roughly Translated... [1]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Catullus 1, Catullus Interpretation, From the Latin poem, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Roman poetry, Summary of Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku interpretation of Catullus 1- "A small, immortal gift"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Present to You

My new little book

Here, Cornelius, to you

And may it live on.


End file.
